


Truth or Dare

by chaostheoryy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Chekov, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Kirk is as cocky as usual, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking advantage of some downtime while on their five year mission, Kirk and his fellow crew members gather 'round for a classic game of "Truth or Dare".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Truth or Dare."  
  
The room erupted with a chorus of groans as Bones, Kirk, Sulu, and Chekov rolled their eyes at Scotty's latest suggestion.  
  
"Come on, Scotty, we're not in high school anymore," Kirk responded as he glanced around the table at his shipmates with an amused grin.  
  
Scotty scoffed. "Well, I haven't heard any of you lot come up with anything better!"  
  
"Here's an idea," Bones chimed in out of the blue, "We all take a drink every time Mr. Scott comes up with a ridiculous game idea."  
  
Everyone, aside from Scotty, held up their drinks and bellowed out a hearty "here, here" before taking a sip of their brandy.  
  
"Oh, that's real funny. Shut down the only bloke with a relatively decent idea." Scotty let out an irritated huff and downed half of his glass in one go.  
  
Kirk sighed. "Alright, alright. We'll play a few rounds of Truth or Dare," he said, feeling guilty just looking at the pout on his Chief Engineer's face. "But don't think I won't call it quits if someone tries to dare me into accepting one of Bones' vaccinations."  
  
Kirk threw a smirk toward Bones, only to be met with a roll of the eyes. "You're a medical nightmare just waiting to happen," Bones mumbled.  
  
Scotty's beaming smile had quickly returned with his enthusiasm. "Alright then! Who wants to go first? Mr. Sulu?"  
  
"Why not," Sulu announced with a smile, "Who's asking first?"  
  
"Well, it seems only fair that the one who chooses the game starts us off, don't you think?" Kirk suggested.  
  
Scotty nodded and tipped his glass toward Kirk in a gesture of agreement and appreciation. "Let's get the party started then. Truth or dare, lad?"  
  
"Truth," Sulu replied.  
  
Scotty paused in thought for a brief moment before a wide, mischievous smirk tugged at his lips. "Have you or have you not sat in the Captain's chair when he's off the bridge?"  
  
Sulu's eyes widened slightly. He looked over at Kirk with a guilty expression to which Kirk replied with an amused and surprised raise of the brow. "I'm sorry, sir," Sulu murmured, "It's just a really nice chair."  
  
Kirk shrugged and took a sip of his brandy. "I don't blame you."  
  
"Your turn to ask the question, Mr. Sulu," Scotty declared.  
  
"Very well." Sulu glanced around at all the faces in the room, carefully selecting his target. "Chekov!"  
  
Chekov nearly dropped his glass, shocked he'd even been chosen. "Y-yes, sir?"  
  
Sulu grinned. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Chekov seemed to panic just thinking about what horrible truths he would have to tell or what embarrassing dares he might have to complete. "Ehh... I will go with dare."  
  
"Brave soul," Sulu said teasingly, "Alright. Then I dare you to drink three glasses of Chech'tluth. Right here, right now."  
  
Chekov groaned and whispered something in Russian that Kirk could only assume was something along the lines of "shit" before rising from his chair and crossing the room to the bar. Sulu followed behind him and reached up to grab the Chech'tluth bottle before his Russian counterpart could.  
  
"I pour it," Sulu said with a smirk, "You drink it."  
  
The rest of the group watched in amusement as Sulu poured three scotch glasses full of the Klingon alcohol. As soon as the liquid hit the bottom of the glass, it seemed to give off a swirling cloud of smoke that floated up in the air like an ominous sign of foreboding. Chekov nearly whimpered at the sight.  
  
"There you go," Sulu beamed playfully as he stepped back and let Chekov hover over the three glasses hesitantly.  
  
"Come on, laddie!" Scotty shouted with slight impatience, "Pretend it's some Russian vodka and go to town!"  
  
Chekov took one of the glasses in hand and stared at the smoke seeping over the rim in horror. Kirk nearly laughed at how terrified he looked. In that moment, Chekov looked like that 17 year old kid that had boarded the Enterprise for the first time four years ago. Only now that kid was a grown adult who had gone through more horrifying things in those four years than most will experience in their lifetime.  
  
With a deep breath and another whisper of something in his native tongue, Chekov downed the drinks one after another. Merely three seconds after he started, the third and final empty glass slammed down on the counter and the entire group whistled and clapped.  
  
Chekov gave a lazy wave of the hand, only half smiling as he made his way back over to the table they were all gathered around.  
  
"You alright there, Chekov?" Kirk asked as the young Ensign slumped over the table.  
  
Chekov nodded slightly. "Yes, Captain," he mumbled, his words slurred already, "Just letting it settle."  
  
Kirk exchanged glances with Bones before returning his gaze to Chekov.  
  
"It's your turn to ask someone, Chekov," Sulu reminded him as he took his seat next to the Russian.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Uhh..." Chekov scanned the group, his eyes narrowing and widening as the alcohol started to take its toll on his vision. "Mr. Scott," he mumbled when he made his decision, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Ah, for the hell of it, let's do a dare."  
  
Chekov nodded and scratched his chin in thought. "I dare you to..." He hummed for a moment, his brain functioning rather slowly thanks to the copious amount of Klingon alcohol running through his system. "...Walk down the hall two times in your underwear only."  
  
Scotty's jaw fell open. "Aw, come on! You can't be serious! There's dozens of people who could be passing by out there!"  
  
Bones smirked and crossed his arms. "A dare is a dare, Mr. Scott. After all, wasn't it you who suggested we play in the first place?"  
  
Scotty narrowed his eyes at Bones before throwing a pleading glance over at Kirk. Kirk, however, wanted to see that happen more than anyone. "Bones is right, Scotty. If you back out, it's game over."  
  
"Fine," Scotty grumbled as he got to his feet and began stripping, "But don't think I won't come back at any of you with a vengeance!"  
  
Once he removed his uniform, Scotty made his way over to the door leading out to one of the main hallways of the Enterprise's disk. Everyone else followed right behind him, eager to watch him stroll out in nothing but his boxers.  
  
"For the record, I hate all of you," Scotty said bitterly before the door slid open and he stepped out into the hallway.  
  
To everyone's amusement, the hallway was packed with crew members hustling about to do routine check ups on the ship's interior. The moment anyone spotted Scotty, their eyes bulged and their expressions reflected a mixture of amusement and horror. Scotty, however, was just plain embarrassed.  
  
"Excuse me... Pardon me... Alright, don't stare! There's nothing to see here," Scotty grumbled when a couple of young women giggled as he passed them by.  
  
"I've got to hand it to you, Chekov," Kirk laughed as Scotty ducked his head in embarrassment when a group of his fellow engineers gaped at him, "This is by far the best dare I've ever witnessed."  
  
Chekov chuckled drunkenly. "Thank you, Captain."  
  
By the time Scotty was safely back inside the room and clothed, he was beet red. "I hope you are all bloody happy," he grumbled.  
  
"Oh, believe me, we are," Bones said with a devilish grin.  
  
Scotty made a face at the comment. "Right then. Your turn, Captain. Truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm afraid of whatever retribution you have planned dare wise, so I'll go with truth," Kirk said with an entertained grin as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Very well," Scotty nodded, eyes lit with impish intent, "Have you ever slept with another man before?"  
  
Kirk's response came so quick and so casual that everyone in the room was flabbergasted. "Yep."  
  
Sulu nearly spat out his brandy and the once drowsy Chekov seemed wide awake with interest. Bones, despite knowing much about Kirk's early life, was also surprised. His brow was raised and there was an odd gleam in his eyes upon the discovery.  
  
"Really?" Scotty asked, shocked his question had even been responded to. "Was it experimental or are you...y'know?" He made an odd gesture with his hand that Kirk could only guess meant "bisexual".  
  
"Sorry, only one question per round, Mr. Scott," Kirk teased before taking a sip of his brandy. "It's my turn now, isn't it?"  
  
Scotty nodded, slumping back in defeat.  
  
"Good. Bones!" He beamed, turning his chair to face his Chief Medical Officer. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Bones sighed in exasperation. "That's like asking if I'd rather receive an epidural from a Mugata or have my arm crushed between rear ends of two adult Horta."  
  
"Bones..."  
  
"Alright, alright. Dare."  
  
Kirk's face nearly split from the wide smile that tugged at his lips. "I've got just the thing for you, buddy," he chuckled as he gave Bones a firm pat on the shoulder and stood up.  
  
He could feel Bones' eyes locked on the back of his head as he crossed the room to the bar. He pried open a few of the drawers along the counter before he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small cylinder and held it up in triumph as he made his way back over to his seat.  
  
"This," he announced as he placed the cylinder container in front of Bones, "is ground Bajoran fire pepper, a spice three times as hot as the ghost pepper. I dare you to eat some of it."  
  
Bones glared at him. "Have I ever mentioned I wanted to kill you?"  
  
"Many times," Kirk beamed as he pat Bones on the back.  
  
Bones frowned and pried open the container in front of him, pouring a tiny amount of the spice into the palm of his hand. He stared at the little clump, nose scrunched with worry and disgust. "All the possible catastrophes and diseases in space and I'm going to die eating alien pepper."  
  
With a deep breath, Bones brought his hand up and popped the pile of spice in his mouth. The moment the pepper touched his tongue, it was as if his entire mouth had caught fire. He swallowed hard before erupting into a wild coughing fit, granules of the pepper flying from his mouth as he beat on his chest.  
  
"Jesus!" He shouted, stumbling to his feet and bolting across the room to the bar.  
  
Kirk roared with laughter as he watched Bones down glass after glass of ice water only to still feel as though his mouth was burning. The look of disgust and anger on Bones' face was absolutely priceless.  
  
"Why you no good, pointy-headed, cornfed brat," Bones growled as he made his way toward Kirk like a ferocious wolf.  
  
"Easy, Bones!" Kirk held up his hands in a sign of surrender, wanting no part of that Georgian rage. "I didn't make you choose dare! You kinda brought that on yourself."  
  
The game continued on for a few more rounds and included more ridiculous dares such as having Chekov go commando and sending Sulu to the bridge to falsely announce a Tribble infestation on deck seven. By the time they got around to Scotty for their fourth round, Chekov was passed out on the table and both Sulu and Scotty were one sip of brandy away from following that same path.  
  
"Alright," Scotty mumbled, his speech slurred, "Last one goes to you, Doctor. Truth or dare?"  
  
Bones sighed. "I've nearly died twice tonight thanks to you all. Why don't we just go ahead and make it a third? Dare."  
  
Scotty gave him a crooked smirk. "I dare you to kiss Captain Kirk," he said slyly.  
  
Bones' jaw nearly dropped and his brow furrowed so fast Kirk swore it would be stuck that way for good. "You can't be serious," Bones said in astonishment.  
  
"As serious as a misaligned warp core, mate."  
  
Bones looked over at Kirk, his cheeks surprisingly flush despite the look of terror in his eyes. Kirk just smirked at him. "You said it yourself, Bones," he teased, "A dare is a dare."  
  
The expression that came over Bones' face at Kirk's cocky response was difficult to describe in simple terms. There was a strange mixture of emotions in his eyes. He seemed, without a doubt, surprised but also amused. And, if Kirk didn't know any better, he'd say there was hope and understanding mixed in there too.  
  
"I think I really am going to kill you," Bones muttered as he turned to face Kirk.  
  
Kirk grinned and cupped his hands over the side of Bones' neck. "Hold that thought 'til after we kiss, why don't ya," he said playfully before leaning in and pressing his lips to his partner's.  
  
Bones didn't protest at all. In fact, he leaned right into it as if it were the most natural thing in the world, his left hand gently grasping at Kirk's waist.  
  
When Kirk pulled away, he smiled softly, watching as Bones' eyes flickered between his lips and his own slightly glassy eyes. "That's the spirit, Bones."  
  
A brief moment of silence fell over the room as they gazed at each other in awe and affection before Scotty placed his empty glass on the table and stood up. "Well, looks like my job here is done," he announced, drunkenly tripping over his own feet, "Come on, Mr. Sulu. Let's get our wee lad to bed."  
  
Kirk watched as Sulu and Scotty dragged Chekov out of the room, pausing only to bid their Captain and Chief Medical Officer a goodnight. Once they had exited the room, Kirk looked at Bones, surprised to see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"You planned this whole night out just so you could kiss me, didn't you?" Bones asked with a soft huff of laughter.  
  
Kirk smiled playfully and ran his thumb over the rim of his glass, holding it a mere inch or two away from his mouth as he gave his counterpart a seductive look. "Don't tell me you're surprised, Doctor McCoy."  
  
Bones' tongue darted out to glide over his bottom lip as he watched Kirk take a sip of his brandy. "Far from it," Bones replied, his voice low and deep.  
  
Kirk trailed his tongue seductively along the inner rim of his glass before putting it back down on the table and spreading his legs out suggestively. He could see Bones' jaw clench immediately and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, his brown eyes wandering downward for just a moment before he looked back at Kirk's cocky grin.  
  
"You better not be teasing me, farm boy," he murmured huskily, "Cause I ain't about to get the short end of the stick."  
  
Kirk chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't be getting the short end of anything." He stood, offering Bones his hand. "Come on."  
  
Bones took his hand, letting Kirk help him to his feet before asking, "And where exactly are we going?"  
  
"To my quarters," Kirk said with a smirk, "Unless you want to run the risk of having someone walk in and find you between the Captain's legs."  
  
Bones' cheeks went pink at the suggestion of what exactly Kirk had in mind. "I think that's something I'd like to keep between the two of us for now."  
  
Kirk smiled brightly to himself as he headed down the hall with Bones hot on his heels. He'd keep it private for now, but he knew he'd have a hard time keeping his mouth shut about how he'd finally gotten that stubborn Chief Medical Officer of his to wise up and let himself fall in love.


End file.
